Avoidance
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: a 3 parter. Lauren doesn't do birthdays. She's a Branning, and birthdays meant drama. So she's planning on letting her 19th birthday pass without any fuss, will her boyfriend, sister and friends be able to make this birthday a happy drama-free one?
1. Chapter 1

"We're all doing dinner together?" Lauren said, trying to pacify Alice who'd wanted to have a girly movie evening in. "Fine. I just can't believe you would rather just sit and watch Joey work than have fun with me" Alice complained, shutting the front door behind the two girls and Joey, him laughing at his sister's complaining.

"She just loves me more" he said with a smirk, side stepping his sister's attempt to slap his arm. Lauren just laughed at her boyfriend and his sister's antics. Being around them calmed her down, and that was exactly want she wanted today. A nice, casual drama-free day. Perfect.

"Sorry Alice" she said shrugging. Alice just nodded, and stepped ahead of the couple, walking arm-in-arm they hadn't gotten far before Joey spoke "Not that I'm complaining, but you sure you don't wanna do lame girly stuff, really babe?" Alice turned to hear Lauren's reply. "Sounds like you are worried I'll be a distraction?" she teased, avoiding the question. Joey smirked at her teasing, and banter between the siblings started up. Alice clearly on Lauren's side, declaring her brother wouldn't get much done with his girlfriend sat around, Joey adamant it wasn't a problem.

"Baby girl!" Fats called out across the Sqaure, stood in the door way to the Vic, causing Lauren to groan and Joey to raise an eyebrow at her response. She knew he was confused by her reaction, but this was exactly why she'd spent the whole day wholed up inside doing college work, telling him she didn't want to fall behind and he and Alice were under instructions not to tell anyone where she was. They probably thought she was stupid, but she had her reasons. Fats was heading over, and Lauren knew her avoidance of acknowledging what today was would soon be over.

5...4...3...2...1...

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday luscious Lauren, Happy Birthday to you!" He rapped, and she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah it's her birthday, it's my babygirl's birthday, she's gonna party like it's her birthday, gonna get freaky cause it's her birthday. Yeah birthday!" He finished in a gansta pose, making her laugh before he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Fats." She said, muffled by his jacket as he hugged her tight. "You're welcome gorgeous. I gotta dash in, you coming?" He said as he started walking away. "We'll be in a bit, just for dinner though" He pulled a face, she was usually the first up for a party. "Just let me know party plans baby girl. Ain't a proper party without some LaurenFats loving" he joked as he walked backwards, shooting her a wink and a cheeky smile, making her grin.

"Lauren!" Alice cried. "Why didn't you say anything?" Lauren just rolled her eyes, but she could tell Joey agreed with his sister. "I feel terrible for not knowing now" she said. Lauren groaned. "Don't." The siblings were confused and Lauren knew she'd have to at least give a bit of an explanations. "Birthdays suck. Always full of drama." Seeing Joey's face, and reading his eyes she knew he felt bad. Bad he didn't know, bad their family make days like today something to dread. She sighed. "I'd just rather it be a normal day. Everyone can ignore it." Looking at the two of them she knew this wasn't going to happen, Lauren spoke again "Other than Fats" with a teasing roll of the eyes "And Abi obviously" she added, seeing her come down the stairs of number 5 and spotting them. "Lauren!" She turned and walked a few steps in to her younger sister's embrace "Happy Birthday!" the younger of the two said, hugging her big sister that little bit tighter. "Look! For you" She held out a bag with a balloon attached, Lauren letting out a dramatic groan, Abi laughing. "It's from me, Jay & Oscar" . Lauren smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "Thanks Abs" she said, genuinely meaning it. "So have you had fun avoiding mum, dad and her then" Lauren let out a laugh, and before she could reply, Abi spoke again "I've been giving them excuses all day for you". Lauren grinned. Saint Abigail, supposedly the good child, encouraging her to skip out on the Branning Birthday activities that usually always end up in drama.

"Want to join us for dinner?" Lauren asked, Abi seemed surprised Lauren was offering to spend time with her, on her birthday of all days. "Jay too obviously?" Lauren saw her sister's face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yes please" she said excitedly, Lauren rolling her eyes at her reaction.

"Vic in 10 minutes then" Lauren added, Abi nodding before heading to walk off. "Wait until I get back then to open your gift." Jokingly rolling her eyes and groaning, Lauren agreed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us it was your birthday" Alice said again, the second Lauren turned back to them. Before Lauren could reply, Joey did "Al, drop it yeah? She's got her reasons". She looked up to him, smiling, maybe someone got it. He looked tense, she knew he'd be unhappy he hadn't known but he'd want her to be happy and he knows she has her reasons for doing stuff. Reasons she'd probably have to explain later.

Alice carried on grumbling, as they walked over to the Vic, stopping outside to wait for Abi & Jay. Leaning into Joey, Lauren got lost in her own thoughts, staring at the floor, her sister's voice interrupting that. "I miss him too." Lauren looked up to see everyone looking at her, apart from Abi who was staring at the same spot she was. "Bradley. I miss him. And the ways things used to be" she added. Lauren beginning to nod, she missed the calm stable presence of her elder brother sometimes and she hates that she didn't get to have a better relationship with him, same as Billie, both gone too soon , before scoffing at the second part of Abi's sentence.. "Things were just as messed up then, just hidden better". And with that, she turned and walked into the Vic.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving to sit at one of the tables in the Vic, Joey flinging his arm around the back of her chair as she sat down, Lauren let out a smile. This is what she wanted. Yes okay, out the corner of her eye she could see Kirsty glancing over at them and Fatboy said he had a surprise for her but honestly sat with her boyfriend one side and kid sister the other and joined by Alice and Jay, she felt surprisingly happy. Her boyfriend moving closer to speak broke her thoughts. "You happy?" leaning in to brush her hair away, she nodded. "Good" she smiled. "You should smile more." she laughed at the same time he did. deja vu or what. She may have a massively messed up family and everyone may look down on her relationship, but she didn't care. She and Joey, they worked, they were good together and she loved him, nobody could tell her that was wrong. That the way she felt for him and the way he made her feel wasn't wrong, it couldn't be, so she wouldn't listen. It had cost her her some of her friendships, she wasn't naive enough to pretend otherwise.

Lucy hated it, hated her and whilst overall things were okay with Whitney, she know it wasn't the same. Whitney didn't approve and it was obvious, and wheras Lauren would put her own opinion to one side if it meant her friends being happy, other people weren't able to do the same.

Fats arrived at the table, humming the happy birthday tune under his breath, making her laugh. "Cocktails for the birthday babe and her crew" she laughed "Cheers Fats" he saluted her and quickly made his way back to the bar. "A toast for you!" Alice cheered, Lauren rolling her eyes but lifting her glass, tuning out whatever what said after everyone clicked glasses, shooting Jay a quick smile when he randomly said "D'ya think we're gonna get more snow?", knowing he was taking the attention from her. He was a good match for her Abi, she thought.

Lauren was happy to just let the conversation blur around her, Joey's arm a comfortable weight around her, his thumb tracing patterns on the small amount of skin between her top and jeans. "Starting the party without me ay?" Jack said, gaining her attention, as he walked into the Vic, Sharon behind him. The group exchanged their hellos. Lauren rolling her eyes when Jack pulled her up for a birthday hug. "Happy Birthday love". Being squeezed by her uncle, him lightly singing happy birthday in her ear, using her childhood nickname, she squeezed her eyes tight, no tears not on her birthday. "Happy Birthday Lauren" Sharon said softly, Lauren catching her gaze over his shoulder. "Thanks" she said, offering the blonde who'd soon be part of her crazy family, a smile.

"Now I didn't get you a gift" he said releasing her, her just shrugging in response. He probably forgot until now. Wouldn't surprise her. Her mum and Dad had only remembered to try and one-up each other, to show the other that they were the better parent. "Because you're a bit too old for dolls now, I guess" he said with a chuckle. Her rolling eyes in response, Jack was the only Uncle she'd grown up seeing somewhat often. Derek being never around, either in prison or doing dodgy stuff and they didn't have much to do with Carol until she moved to Walford. Her other aunts she wouldn't even know if she bumped into them on the street.

It was coming to Walford that gave her this whole other family, added some more crazyness to her life. Jack opening his jacket was what got her attention, she also caught Sharon look surprise, obviously having no idea what he was doing. Pulling out his wallet, she grinned. She always like money, and unlike with her Dad, she never feels like she's getting paid off by Jack.

Handing over a wad of cash, easily at least £200, he grinned at her. "So get yourself something nice from me yeah?" "You're the best Uncle Jack!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Compared to Derek that's not saying much is it?" he said with a laugh. "Seriously though, happy birthday Lauren. Celebrate, you're only young once" he sounded serious, she thought. Perhaps he was thinking of Bradley. Or Billie. Or even James. Wow, that sounded morbid, listing dead people. She had thought her Uncle Jack was happy, Sharon seemed nice from the few dealings Lauren had with her but he seemed off today. She considered questioning him, but she knew there was no point. He'd never tell her, wouldn't burden her with his problems. He's the only one that feels that way she thought with a bitter laugh.

"Thanks Uncle Jack" she said, putting the money in her jacket. "Make sure she doesn't spend it all on booze" he said, pointing at Joey, him nodding in response, Lauren rolling her eyes. "Have a good day Lauren. I dropped a card and gift voucher off with Tan" Sharon said, exchanging a look with Jack. Oops, that obviously wasn't discussed then. "Thanks Sharon." Lauren said, as she sat down, Joey winding his arm back around her.

Sitting back at the table, Alice having gone over to Fatboy to get menus, Lauren pulled some of the money out of her pocket and shoved it in Abi's. "What's that for?" Abi said, trying to give it back. Lauren just shrugged. "Whatever you need it for." Abi tried to give it back, Jay trying to distract her knowing Lauren wouldn't take it back and not wanting the sister's to fight when Joey leaned across and pulled Lauren in for a kiss. "Oh God, so gross." Lauren heard her sister moan, as she sighed into her boyfriend's mouth, feeling him smirk into their kiss before deepening it. "We're in public. You can stop now." They pulled apart, Lauren feeling slightly breathless, Joey smirking at that fact. She grinned when she realised she's found the perfect way to shut her sister up. And it's not like she needed an excuse to kiss him was it?

Alice came back bearing menus and bad news in Lauren's opinions. "Fats wants you to know that Kirsty's finishing soon and your Dad will probably be in." Lauren let out a groan. "And Luce & Whit will be in it a bit too." Oh, great fun.


End file.
